fadingsunscastellanofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Historia
La historia de Fading Suns data desde tiempos muy primigenios hasta el año 5002 (tercera edición). Aquí se establece una línea completa de la historia tal y como ha sido publicada hasta el momento. Pre-Historia Esta era, la más larga, es la anterior a que la Humanidad alcance el viaje estelar. Prehistoria Distante thumb|Un Oro'ym de MadocHace 100 millones de años - Ancestros de los Oro’ym de Madoc colonizan tierra firme (PC, 15 2). Hace 7-10 millones de años – Estimados para la fecha de inteligencia entre los Oro’ym (PC, 152). c. 1,700,OOO AC - Los Ur-Obun-Ur-Ukar beben de las aguas de vida (CotG p. 52) Prehistoria Reciente *40,000 AC - Fecha de la ruina Annunaki más antigua (Básico, 17). *40,000 A.C.-100 D.C. - Annunaki activos en el universo. Ellos crean el sistema de Portales de Salto que permite el viaje interestelar, se involucran en asuntos de varias razas-incluyendo a los Ur-Obun, Vau, Oro'ym, Akraeii y otras; entran en guerra, y finalmente desaparecen del universo, dejando detrás Portales de Salto, piedras filosofales, gárgolas, ruinas, y pistas los mitos de otras razas. *12000 AC – Los Oro'ym supuestamente visitan la Tierra alrededor del 6,000AC (PC, 153). c.6000 AC – La Guerra en los Cielos destruye la ciudad Oro'ym de Anan Annalk (PC, 153). Las razas antiguas desertan a los Oro'ym y surge un sistema de castas en su cultura (PC, 153). *c.5500 AC – Primeros momentos de nacimientos de niños vivos (como opuesto a la puesta de huevos) entre los Oro'ym (PC, 154). *1333 AC – Guerra mitológica entre los Ur-Ukar y los Ur-Obun hasta el 928 AC (CotG p. 52). *928 AC – Empieza la retirada de los Ur-Ukar a Kordeth. Termina alrededor del 922AC (CotG p. 52). *c.900 AC - Fundación del Zhri'aalloi en Velisamil (CotG p. 15). *830 AC - Palacio de Nadakira construído en Monte Shadderik en Kordeth (CotG p. 52). Año Uno del calendario Ur-Ukar. *730 AC - El Noddavitya ("Libro de Guerra") compilado por los bardos-chamanes de Hakar. Este trabajo estaba destinado a preservar los orígenes de los Ur-Ukar y las guerras en Ur-Obun antes de que el conocimiento envejeciera; y ayudó a definir aspectos de la religión Banjak. (CotG p. 52). *230 AC – las Guerras Katari comienzan en Kordeth; los Ur-Ukar se diseminan hacia desdel norte hacia el interior de Kordeth (CotG p. 52) *c.100 AC – El héroe cultural Mhutau dirige a los Ded'ym (Guerreros Libres) contra los decadentes Reyes-Sacerdote de los Oro'ym (PC, 153). *98 AD - El estado de los Ur-Ukar relevado en la última visita de los Hijos de Rillos (CotG p. 52). *100 AD – Los Annunaki desaparecen de la historia, abandonando a los Ur-Obun y Ur-Ukar (Básico, 17). *c.100 AD – El Deterioro comienza en Velisamil. Partida de los Portadores de Luz (CotG p. 15). Las ciudades-estado de Vis y Corpello se fundan cerca del Polo Sur de Kordeth (CotG p. 52). *c.300 – Cae el Zhri'aalloi; empieza la Edad Salvaje en Velisamil (CotG p. 15). Terminan las Guerras Katari (CotG, 52). *c.400 - Saznakaer el Perdido une a los Oro'ym remanentes y les da el Lukabankor (Código de Paz), prohibiéndoles guerrear entre sí (PC, 154). *c.500 – Surgimiento del Imperio Ostiri en en el Sur y la Alianza Antazac en el norte de Kordeth (CotG p. 52) *511? - Gran Desolación en Velisamil (CotG p. 15). *c.600(*) – Fecha de los más antiguos registros Hironem. Este período es conocido como el Tiempo de Dios, en el cual fue formada la civilización actual, seguida de la destrucción de la ciudad-estado de Nahrezaz. (IS5, 25) *603 – El Imperio Omactin del Sur conquista a la Alianza Antazac en el norte de Kordeth; primer dato verificado de la historia Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 52). *c.1100 – Caída del Imperio Ostiri a los clanes bárbaros; los reinos independientes florecen en Kordeth gracias a los clanes triunfantes (CotG p. 52). *1622 – Nace Tathdun Maj Tandir, más adelante conocido como Ronga (CotG p. 53). *1702 - Ronga muere (CotG p. 53) *1788 - Rebelión contra los reyes mezquinos (hasta 1808) crea Usturak, la Nación de Clanes Unidos, y aliados en el sur de Kordeth. La aristocracia es asesinada; los clanes reafirman sus derechos (CotG p. 52) *1800 – Los Vau alcanzan el espacio (Básico, 17). *c. 1803 – La primera nave especial deja Zyuil'Thala, comienza la expansión de la Hegemonía Vau. (WitH:H, 19) *1866 - Fundación de Bintaru (CotG p. 15) *1871 – Confederación Tri-Nación fundada en Velisamil (CotG p. 15) *1873 - Crónicas de Olannon escritas (CotG p. 15) *1886 - Tuval, el dictador de Omactin, ataca a los clanes sureños en Kordeth; comienza la Gran Guerra. *1892 – Las naciones clan del sur, utilizando tecnología más avanzada, derrotan a Omactin, matan a la aristocracia y crean un mundo bajo la hegemonía Usturak (CotG p. 52) *c.1900 Una ciudad imperial líder en Cádiz es destruida por un cometa. Historiadores humanos tardíos sospechan influencia Vau en este evento. (IS5, 25) Los Vau alteran su política hacia muchos de los aliens dentro de la Hegemonía, ofreciéndoles la autonomía de Protectorado. El Mandarín puesto a cargo del mundo Manshogo de Sar se resiste, y es forzado a huir de la Hegemonía. Viaja a Saolleth (Cádiz), donde intenta moldear a los nativos Hironem en una sociedad que recuerde la de los Vau. (OR, 59) *1961 – El primer humano sale de la atmósfera terrestre sin intervención de tecnología antigua. *1969 – Primer alunizaje de la Humanidad *2001 - Juicio de Vahn ma Noleni, el predicador Bintaru, en Velisamil (CotG p. 15). *2011 - Fundación de la Federación Ur-Obun; la Era Salvaje termina (CotG p. 15). *2023 – la Federación Ur-Obun se globaliza (CotG p. 15). *2100 – Los humanos de la Tierra forman un gobierno planetario, la Primera República, que pronto es dominada por grandes corporaciones llamadas Zabaitzu (Básico, 17). *2258 – Se funda la primera colonia lunar en Dyand (CotG p. 52). Era de La Primera República *2305 - Los humanos descubren Portal de Salto Terrano pasando la órbita de Plutón, se abre el viaje interestalar MRL. *2300s - Ur-Ukar colonizan Aylon (IS2, pg 18). Disidentes humanos envueltos en una revolución fallida en Sudamérica colonizan Vera Cruz. Ellos forman más adelante la base de la Casa Chauki (IS3, 18). Nueva Meca es descubierta por el consorcio energético IOPEC (IS6, 3). Tetis es colonizada la agrocorporación progresista Verdeco (IS6, 8). Los Sathraístas huyendo de las autoridades de la Primera República descubren Sonatath. 20 años después son forzados a abandoner el planeta por fuerzas de las Zaibatsu (IS5. 9). La expansión de la Hegemonía Vau termina, siguiendo una serie de malos augurios, incluyendo la desaparición de la estrella Hashat (WitH:H, 19). El Shamash, Dios-Rey de los Hironem, gana el control de todo Cádiz (IS5, 25). *2320 – Una nave IOPEC aterriza por primera vez en Nueva Meca (BII p. 15). *2325 - IOPEC empieza a traer colonos a Nueva Meca (BII p. 13). *2350 – Primeros disturbios de colonias registrados (BII p. 15). *2360 - Aylon colonizado por los Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 52). *2370 - Ustar colonizado por los Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 52). *2395 - Delphi descubierto (IS1, pg 1). *2400 - Nueva Meca se vuelve una aventura extremadamente exitosa (BII p. 13) Circa 2400 *El Dr Simon Dey formula su "Hipótesis de Extinción", vinculando la desaparición de los Annunaki al golpe de un meteorito en la Tierra hace 65 millones de años. (SC2, 50) Sao Paulo (después Ningunlugar) es descubierto. (IS6, 17) El Dios-Rey de los Hironem tiene un amorío con una de sus guardaespaldas de la casta Guerrera, que lleva al nacimiento de un hijo ilegítimo, Nas Shva. (OR, 62) *2400s - El poeta Ban'en Be'n Kilou escribe ‘’El al-Malyanna’’, una obra que después forma la base de la filosofía de la Casa al-Malik (LotKw, pg 94). Leminkainen descubierto y comprado a la Primera República por Agricorp Interstellar y Dextrite Medical Interplanetary (IS1, pg 16). Gwynneth descubierto (IS1, pg 24). *2405 - Una pequeña colonia de Ur-Ukar se establece en Istakhr (CotG p. 54). *c.2410 – Nas Shva, destronado de la posición de Dios-Rey debido a la casta de su madre, lidera una revuelta contra el sistema de castas Hironem. La revuelta falla y Nas Shva es ejecutado. (OR, 62) *2413 – Aragón es descubierto desde Vera Cruz. (IS3, 9) *2442 – William Collier sobrevive a un aterrizaje forzoso en el planeta Moat, convirtiéndose en el primer piloto en alcanzar exitosamente la superficie y abriéndola a la colonización. El planeta es renombrado en su honor. (SC2, 92) *2450 – El Zuranismo primitivo se desarrolla entre la Unión de Trabajadores Temporales (p. 137 PotCS) *2472 – Los pilotos ganan el control de la torre de control de tráfico de Collier’s Landing’s. Dos meses después, los pilotos locales declaran la guerra a la Primera República. (SC2, 93) *2473 – Collier’s Landing declara su independencia. (SC2, 93) *2477 – Empieza la Guerra Civil Usturak. Muchos colonos forzados a volver a casa (CotG p. 52). *2480 – El contingente de Ur-Ukar de Istakhr se mueve fuera de su mundo (CotG p. 68). *2483 – Disputas entre los Sathraístas y miembros ordinarios dividel Gremio de Pilotos de Collier’s Landing, llevando a una guerra civil y la muerte de William Collier. (SC2, 93) *2490 – Empieza la Insurrección Sathra (BII p. 15). Midian descubierto. (IS4, 16) *2498 – Nacimiento tradicional de Manuel Porfirio Zuran (p. 137 PotCS) *c.2500 La Humanidad ha descubierto 25 sistemas solares y comienza colonias en 20 de ellos (BII p. 15) Surgimiento de la nobleza, comienzo del colapso de la Primera República (Básico, 17). Fecha tentativa del asentamiento humano de Madoc. Chaucha es descubierto y colonizado por un gran número de pequeños colonos. (IS5, 17) Termina la Insurrección Sathra (BII p. 15) Khayyam descubierto desdel Regalo de Sathra (Sutek) por Hwai Lo (Twyluh?) de Sutek (SC, 48). Las ruinas Annunaki más antiguas son fechadas en el 40,000 AC, probando errónea la Hipótesis de Extinción de Dey. (SC2, 50) Era de La Diáspora *2500 - Empieza la Diáspora. *2500s - Los humanos colonizan Aylon (IS2, pg 18). Delphi liberada del control de la Primera República por las acciones de Gervaise Windsor-Habsburg (IS1, pg 1). *2505 – Ravenna descubierto (IS1, pg 9). *2506 – La Guerra Civil Ustarak termina. *2525 – Sir Robert Hawkwood funda la Casa Hawkwood en Delphi (IS1, pg 1). c.2525 – Adriano Li Halan toma el control de Kish los intereses corporativos de la Primera República (IS4, 1) *2542 – El Libro de la Esperanza de Manuel Porfirio Zuran codifica la religión Zuranista (p. 137 PotCS). c.2550 – Fecha tentativa del primer asentamiento humano en Shaprut y descubrimiento de los Shantor. Hira descubierto y colonizado desde Khayyam (SC, 13). Fecha tentativa de la creación del Observatorio Mongke Yildiz (SC, 48). *2553 – Cesar del Santo funda la Casa Chauki (LotKW, pg 52). c.2568 – Nace Munir ibn Tarif (fundador de la Casa al-Malik) (LotKW, pg 88). *2590 – La Primera República entra en conflicto en Nueva Meca (BII p. 15) *2599 – La Casa Hamid reclama Nueva Meca sistema y renombra al planeta Nueva Istanbul (BII p. 15). c.2599 – Siguiendo el liderazgo de Nueva Meca, Tethys declara su independencia de la Primera República. Se siguen manteniendo lazos cercanos con Terra Santa. (IS6, 8) *2600 – Colapsa la Primera República debido a los nuevos gobiernos planetarios, incluyendo a las nuevas casas nobles. El punto culminante se da en la Batalla de Nueva Istanbul (ahora Byzantium Secundus). Batalla de Nueva Istanbul- la Primera República pierde Nueva Istanbul- después conocida como Byzantium Secundus (LotKW, pg 89) c. 2600 – Primera mención del nombre ‘Li Halan' en una bibliografía (LotKW, pg 70) Se inicia el conflicto en Ravenna las corporaciones gobernantes y los disidentes. Los rebeldes que tratan de huir a Gwynneth descubren y colonizan Crepúsculo. (SC2, 104) Varios Sibanzi lideran una revuelta contra el Dios-Rey de los Hironem. La región de Teoghel gana independencia, y empieza a desmantelar el sistema de castas. (OR, 62) c.2600 (temprano)- Munir ibn Tarif crea Lutkin-76, psilaser y Luxdei-3 mientras trabaja en la Corporación Bashshar de Criticorum (LotKW, pg 89). *2609 – Descubrimiento de Lamento del Lobo (originalmente conocida como Seepcombe), la colonia cae cincuenta años después de su fundación(SC, 79). *2610 - Muerte de Robert Windsor-Habsburgo, Zenobiah se convierte en Gobernadora de Delphi (LotKW, pg 14). Severus es descubierto por una corporación independiente. El primer equipo de exploración es asesinado por fauna local, y el planeta se vende a la Casa Gloucester. (IS5, 1) *2613 – Edgar Vollmak funda la religión Gjarti en Sutek (PC, 53). *2633 – Los Ur-Obun hallan los registros de una nave espacial (CotG p. 37). *2634 – Los Ur-Obun alcanzan el vuelo especial (CotG p. 15). *2637 – Lucifer Li Halan, hijo de Adriano, gana el control de Ícono de los Cuatro Señores de la Guerra nativos (IS4. 8) *2638 - Los Hironem de Cádiz lanzan una expedición a su luna. La tripulación muere en la reentrada a la atmósfera de Cádiz, y las futuras exploraciones espaciales entran en un hiato. (OR, 81) *2642 – Tethys forma una alianza formal con Terra. (IS6, 8) *2650 – Estación Farhallen operativa en Velisamil (CotG p. 38). c.2650 – El impacto de un cometa en el Portal de Salto de Hira da como resultado que se vuelva un Mundo Perdido (SC, 13). c.2661 – Almira ibn Tarif (nieta de Munir) se casa dentro del clan al-Malik (LotKW, pg 89). *2678 – Tethys reafirma su alianza con Terra. (IS6, 8) *2680 – Se establece la primera colonia humana en Cádiz (PC, 135). *2682-2683 Primer contacto con los Hironem por la Casa Gloucester (PC, 135). Por razones internas, la Casa Gloucester no revela la existencia de una raza inteligente en Cádiz al universo. (IS5, 25:first date) *2682 – La Casa Gloucester empieza el comercio con los rebeldes Hironem de Teoghel, ofreciéndoles armas contra el Dios-Rey a cambio de tierras. (OR, 63) *2685 – Edgar Vollmak muere (PC, 53). *2687 – El rey Wihelm Rosendorf empieza su conquista de Midian. (IS4, 16) *2698 – La Casa Gloucester hace contacto con el Dios-Rey de los Hironem. El Dios-Rey demanda una gigantesca suma de tecnología para confirmarf las tierras vendidas por los rebeldes, a lo que la Casa Gloucester acuerda. (OR, 63) *2699 - Destrucción de la familia Rosendorf en Midian, el poder cambia a la Casa Alecto, las ciudades-estado tiranas y el republicano clan Barrow. (IS4, 16) *2700 – Se descubre la inteligencia de los Shantor, fecha efectiva del primer contacto (Básico, 17). Los Shantor son subyugados. De acuerdo a leyendas posteriores, Cadavus está controlada por Durargo, un poderoso antinomista. Será derrotado más adelante por el Profeta. (SB, 6) *2701 - Nacimiento de Amalthea (p. 101 PotCS) en Tethys. (IS6, 8) *2702 – La Casa Gloucester compra buena parte del continente Teoghel en Cádiz a los Sibanzi rebeldes. (OR, 63) *2703 – Se funda el Departamento de Inteligencia de Kish a manos de la Casa Li Halan. (S&R,43) *2708 – La Rebelión de Poe's conduce al gobernador de Criticorum al exilio. La Corporación Bashshar alcanza el poder. Larrane y Ostgard se rebelan contra el gobierno de Bashshar. (IS2, pg 1). *2711 – Dr. Viktor Domokos Erling llega a Tethys para vivir con la familia de Amalthea (p. 101 PotCS) Amalthea experimenta eel “Milagro en la Colina" (p. 102 PotCS), luego del cual afirma tener comunicación con Ahnkelbion, un Empíreo. (IS6, 8) *2721 – Primer Contacto con los Etyri. Era de los Milagros *2723 – Empieza la Era de los Milagros. Zebulon el Profeta ve the Llama Sagrada y empieza a predicar los Evangelios Omega (Básico, 17). *2730 – Revuelta Shantor en Shaprut y creación del sistema de reservas (Básico, 17). *2734 – Ur-Obun colonizan su sistema solar (CotG p. 15). *2742 –La familia Pandava de Shaprut derrocan a los gobernadores de la Casa Windsor y fundan una dinastía (IS2, pg 10). *2745 – La Ciudad de Tiro (future hogar de Doramos el Forjamundos) es fundada en Istakhr (IS2, pg 25). Primer contacto con los Vau en Apshai. (Básico, 17). *2745 - Una nave de guerra Vau aparece sobre Cádiz, como una demostración de supremacía militar. Se extiendel pánico en el planeta. (IS5, 26) *2745* - Intereses corporativos abandonan el planeta de Beelzebub ante la aparición de los Vau, dejando detrás a un número pequeño de colonos. (WitH:H, 22) (*Esta es la fecha dada para el primer contacto con los Vau. Se assume que Apshai fue retomada por los Vau en el mismo año.) c.2750 - Rebeldes en Crepúsculo finalmente se rinden a los nobles locales. (SC2, 104) *2753 - Nacimiento de Palamedes (p. 22 PotCS) c. 2760 – Se encuentran los remanentes del primer equipo de exploración en Severus. Grabación de una conversación con los Ascorbitas provee la primera evidencia de la sintiencia de la especie. (IS5, 1) c. 2770 – Los Vau colonizan Beelzebub, nombrándolo Quadi. Se hacé contacto con la población humana, a la cual se le da el estatus de Mundo Vigilado dentro de la Hegemonía. (WitH:H, 22) *2797 - Primer contacto con los Ur-Obun (CotG, 15 & 21). c.2800 – La Casa Hamid de Nueva Istanbul pierde territorio tanto ante incursiones Ur-Ukar y como de otras casas nobles. (IS6, 3) Empieza el asentamiento a gran escala de Sao Paulo. (IS6, 17) Primer contacto con los Oro’ym en Madoc (PC, 156). Las enfermedades de humanos y Oro'ym destrozan la otra población (PC, 154). Los colonos indígenas bajo la bandera de Lobo Llora en la Noche colonizan exitosamente Lamento del Lobo luego del legendario sacrificio de su hija Tingleska Primer Amanecer a los Lobos de la Tundra (SC, 114). La Casa Gloucester expande su control sobre Cádiz comprándole territorio local a los Sibanzi sin el permiso del Dios-Rey. Cuando el territorio Hironem se retrae hacia Turaz, el Dios-Rey demanda la devolución de la tierra comprada. En respuesta, los Gloucester empiezan a armar a sus asentamientos, con asistencia Hawkwood. (OR, 63) *2802 - Primer Contacto con los Oro'ym. *2803 – Ven Lohji se convierte (CotG p. 15). *2817 – La Casa Gloucester (de Severus) se alía con la Casa Hawkwood (LotKW, pg 32) *2818 – La Casa Decados reclama todas las propiedades de la Casa Gloucester (LotKW, pg 32, IS5 p.1). Los Decados reclaman las propiedades Gloucester en Cádiz, que ahora cubren la mayoría del planeta. (La existencia de the Hironem es finalmente revelada a los Mundos Conocidos) (IS5, 26). Primer contacto entre los Ascorbitas de Severus y los Decados. Luego de problemas iniciales las dos facciones llegan a relaciones laborales amistosas, aunque distantes. (PC, 145). Luego de la caída de los Gloucester, las relaciones con los Hironem de Cádiz se deterioran rápidamente, iniciándose una guerra abierta. (OR, 63) Es fundada la Agencia Jacobiana por la Casa Decados. (S&R, 29) c. 2820 – Descubrimiento de Grial, primer contacto con los Zhuil'hishtu (PC, 125). Operativos de la Agencia Jacobiana fomentan la rebelión e instigan la Masacre de Semak en Cádiz en una intriga para poner a los Hironem en una posición de dependencia con respecto a la Casa Decados (PC, 137). *2820s – Fundación de Liga de la Mantis (Lot KW, pg 32). *2821 – Los agentes Hawkwood revelan la existencia de los Hironem al resto de los Mundos Conocidos. (OR, 64) El Barón Edom Decados compra la villa de Semak en Cádiz de su amo Sibanzi. Cuando los trabajadores locales rehúsan abandonar su tierra, los Decados usan las revueltas como excusa para eliminar a la población, y demandar la tierra fuera de la región de Turaz como compensación. El Dios-Rey está de acuerdo, y ordena que toda interacción futura con humanos sea liderada por él solo. (OR, 64) c.2830 – Una banda de Etyri actúa como una guardia de honor para Amalthea y Zebulon el Profeta durante su tiempo on los Discípulos en Grial (PC, 125). *2833 – La Ciudad de Tiro en Istakhr es saqueada por primera vez por los Clanes Hashim, Jansheed y Jawhar (IS2, pg 25). *2838 – Jakob Decados hereda la posición como cabeza de su casa de su hermano (LotKW, pg 33). *2845 – La visión de la Llama Universal de Zebulon gana una aceptación moderada (LotE p.13) La Humanidad's se encuentra por primera vez con los Vau (p.22 PotCS) La aparición de una nave de guerra Vau sobre Cádiz genera una revuelta popular de los Hironem contra los Decados. (OR, 64) Era de las Guerras de Consolidación *2847 – La Ciudad de Tiro en Istakhr es finalmente destruida (IS2, pg 25 & WP p. 75). *2848 – Jakob Decados asesinado por legados Hawkwood en el Alexander (LotKW, pg 34). *2849 – Analise Hawkwood asesinada por la Casa Decados (IS1, pg 24 & LotKW, pg 15). *2849 – Martirio del Profeta. Zebulon muere en una mission de paz con los Vau. Termina la Era de Milagros *2850 – Palamedes Alecto se declara el primer Patriarca de la Iglesia Universal del Sol Celestial. Palamedes une la mayoría de los seguidores del Profeta en la Iglesia Universal. c.2850 – Benjamin Verdan Justinian lidera los esfuerzos diplomáticos a los mundos Vau (Básico, 21). Zhuil'hishtu comienza la guerra contra los colonos humanos y sus Etyri se alían (PC, 125). Dentro de los primeros 50 años se cree que los Zhuil'hishtu se extinguen. El cantante-ley Aabvap-Wadahp codifica la Ley Etyri (PC, 128). *2851 – El Primer Sínodo confirma a Palamedes como Patriarca (p. 22, p. 35 PotCS; IS4 p. 15) *2853 – Fingisvold descubierto (SC, 79). *2854 – La Iglesia Universal del Sol Celestial se establece firmemente en una docena de mundos (p. 22 PotCS). El Segundo Sínodo mueve el centro de la Iglesia desde Midian a Terra Santa (p. 22, p 35 PotCS) Palamedes y Amalthea luchan por sus seguidores (pp. 22 -23 PotCS) *2855 – Los Ur-Ukar lanzan un ataque sorpresa a la Humanidad. La Guerra de los Ukar empieza. La Iglesia, bajo Palamedes Alecto, une a la humanidad (Básico, 17). Shaprut aislado. El Rey Ariavayya Pandava muere en la Rebelión Shantor. Los Pandavas son derrocados por Balahadra Ramakrishna en la Revolución de Medianoche (IS2, pg 10). *2860 – Palamedes lanza su "Mensaje a los Colones", su primer afirmación acerca de la tecnología (FLT 99). El barón Morihei Hashiman Li Halan comisiona una capilla a Sathra en Manitú (WP p. 60) *2865 – El barón Morihei Hashiman Li Halan se encierra a sí mismo y a sus seguidores en la capilla en Manitú, y no se sabe nada más de él (WP p. 60) *2870 – Los Ur-Ukar regresan a Istakhr (CotG p. 69). *2875 – La hermana Cavana escribe las "Bendiciones" y crea la jerarquía moral de acción de la Iglesia, incluyendo los usos aceptables e inaceptables de la tecnología. (FLT 99) c. 2880 – Rauhina (Hargard) colonizado desde Shaprut (SC, 79). *2892 – Las flotas de Guerra humanas rodean y bombardean Kordeth. Una fiera lucha continúa en Aylon e Istakhr (CotG p. 52). *2899 – Cuervo descubierto y colonizado desde Lamento del Lobo (SC, 79 & 111). Zebulon visita Ravenna (IS1, pg 9). c.2900 – El planeta Chaucha es conquistado por la Casa Li Halan, quien renombra el planeta Malignatius. (IS5, 17) Los seguidores de la Iglesia Universal hacen las primerasperegrinaciones al Madrasa al-Azhar en Khayyam, la supuesta casa de San Horacio (SC, 48). Los hesicastos introducen la Iglesia Universal en Ícono. (IS4, 8). Khotan descubierto. (SC2, 62) *2905 – Los Ur-Obun se alían con la Humanidad contra sus primos, los Ur-Ukar, en la guerra. *2910 – Thodun Sharakta oj Malak takes thrown (CotG p. 54). *2913 - Palamedes declara una limpieza contra los Zuranistas (p. 130 PotCS). *2917 – Empieza la Primera Guerra Civil de Antioquía. (SC2, 15) *2926 - La guerra civil en Antioquía termina. Gadastro Galan es nombrado Guardián de Antioquía, usurpando a la vieja aristocracia Seismilias. (SC2, 15) *2933 - St Jwaltan lidera a los Agniitas, un grupo de conversos tempranos a la fe de Zebulon de Aylon, a Estigma. San Jwaltan se sacrifica por el mundo, y poco después la violenta actividad tectónica termina. (IS6, 16) *2950 – El clan Hashim toma el control del Mercado de Istakhr y found Samarcanda (IS2, pg 26). *2957 – El Sínodo Sagrado pasa la Doctrina de la --Unethical Alien Monteing—en apoyo a la guerra contra los Ukar. La Humanidad eventualmente descubre sum undo natal y la Invasión se revierte. (p. 23 PotCS). *2989 – Thodun Sharakta oj Malak muere; su sucesor es Rajan oh Malak (CotG p. 54) *2996 - Rajan liberado de prisión, pero despojado de poder (CotG p. 55). Primer avistaje registrado de un “glimmerwraith” Vau, una forma de holograma sólido, durante una visita diplomática a Manitú. (SB, 29) *2999 - Una nave de guerra Vau destruida y abandonada entra en los Mundos Conocidos a través de Midian. Los Vau niegan cualquier conocimiento de lo que le haya pasado a la nave, y esta les es devuelta, luego de que un equipo sustraiga las placas repulsoras de abordo, garantizando tal tecnología a la humanidad. (FLT 92) *3000 - Rajan asesinado en una Rebelión infructuosa (CotG p. 55). El Ialtach de Rajan continúa liderando la Rebelión en Kordeth (CotG p. 55). c.3000 – El Álito Estelar, una división de la secta Ortodoxa, colonizan Ítaca norte en Ícono. (IS4, 8) *3002 – Tesar Sung, gobernante de Tethys, y sus aliados Hawkwood es derrocado. (IS6, 9) *3011 –Nace Leonardo Li Halan "El Magnífico", hijo de la Princesa Casandra de Kish y un Ur-Ukar. (DbtS p. 14, IS4 p1). *3019 – La guerra Ur-Ukar en Istakhr (hasta 3022); los pueblos Ukari son aniquilados (CotG p. 69). La Era de la Fundación *3020 - Palamedes muere a la edad de 267 (p. 23 PotCS). *3031 - Rajan's Ialtach finalmente retires to the Cave de Sorrows (CotG p. 55). *3041 – St. Sabrinus slain preaching to los Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). *3062 - The Revolt de the Classes breaks out en Antioquía. Power shifts to the elected Sanada. (SC2, 15) *3103 – Príncipe Bartolomeo Consiglio, ruler de Rampart, es slain por the Associations, seguidores de the republican Manifest Prophecy de Lodovico Lorenzeto. (IS4, 23) *3119 – Cardinal Constantine de Midian escribe about the Los hesicastos (p. 122 PotCS). *3125 - Last (disputed) sighting de an Oro'ym (PC, 154). c.3200 – Caspari familia become Dukes de Criticorum (Is2, pg 2). *3217 – Leonardo Li Halan "The Magnificent", ruler de Kish y Midian, muere (DbtS p. 14). Luego de a brief guerra Shizuka Li Halan alcanza the throne. (IS4, 1) *3230 - The Li Halan found the ciudad de Bao en Ícono. (IS4, 8) *3233 - Last known Galopin ("Feathered Horse") shot y killed en Aylon (DbtS p. 71). *3293 – Casa O'Neill, the rulers de Sonatath, launches a nuclear attack contra Casa Li Halan invaders. Much de el planeta es laid waste, y es después renamed Cadavus, the Dead World. (IS5, 9) *3308 – Bjorn the Berserker, head de Casa Torenson, declara himself Príncipe de Aylon (IS2, pg 19). *3338 – Casa Cameton toma el control de Nueva Istanbulfrom Casa Hamid (BII p. 15) *3390 – Arif al-Malik born (IS2, pg 26). c. 3400 - Leading casas nobles have become indebted to the Market Authority en New Istanbul; merchants begin agitating for Graner political freedom (BII p. 17) *3412 – Arif al-Malik disaparece into the Istakhr deserts (LotKW, pg 89). *3414 – Arif al-Malik returns y, con his doctrine de the Lover's Calling, gathers the Malwa (White Dancers) (LotKW, pg 89) *3417 – Arif's "Shaprut Exile" empieza during which he escribe "The Democracy de Wind y Stars" (LotKW, pg 89). Note: the Libro gives the date de his exile as 3407, before he went into the desert. I consider this to be a typo... *3418 – Arif al-Malik returns to Istakhr. Naguerra Caspari attempts to have him assassinated, pero eventualmente converts to the Path de Tarif herself (LotKW, pg 89) *3421 – Naguerra Caspari weds Arif al-Malik (IS2, pg 2) *3422 – Universal Voting Act passed en Criticorum (IS2, pg 2) c. 3430 – Rauhina settled por Ramakrishna dynasty desde Shaprut (IS, 11 & SC, 106). *3430s – Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna se vuelve Queen de Shaprut. Shantor reservations en Shaprut enlarged (IS2, pg 11). *3440 – St. Ostreain slain preaching to los Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 68). *3443 – Diácono Giacoma della Ciccolini crea The Little Catechism de Constantius y Constultus como una moral guideline for the young (p. 88 PotCS). *3450 – Comienzo de la Guerra de la Unidad, en la cual doce de las corporaciones comerciales más poderosas luchan por el control sobre la humanidad. Esto crea una raza de armas. *3460 – La reina Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna funda la Academia de Girivaja (IS2, pg 11). c. 3470 – Bjorn Egon es estudiante en la Academia Ravonhearst en Khayyam (SC, 49). *3478 – Se le otorga el título de Arim (Protector) a Arif al-Malik (seis veces president de Istakhr) por su popularidad (LotKW, pg 90). *3480 – Arif al-Malik muere (LotKW, pg 90). Era de la Segunda República *3500 - Fundación de la Segunda República. Los intereses mercantiles de Byzantium Secundus, Libertad (Leagueheim) e Ired combinan fuerzas para crear la Segunda República, centrándola en Nueva Istanbul (Básico, 17). Byzantium Secundus se vuelve la capital de la Segunda República (BII p. 15) Pietrarchus vaga por los desiertos de Pira (p. 85 PotCS) c. 3500 – Se inicia la terraformación de Khotan como una de las primeras políticas de la Segunda República. (SC2, 62). Bjorn Egon adquiere los códigos de salto a Al Fashir y Beliah; crea la cultura "Kurgana" (SC, 13). 3512 – Muere la reina Arundhati Rama Ramakrishna, se termina la era dorada de Shaprut. Shaprut pasa a la Casa al-Malik (IS2, pg 11). c. 3520 – Los exploradores de Bjorn Egon descubren Irem ('Egonia'), Rukh y Tsuma (SC, 60). Comienza la terraformación de Rukh y Egonia (SC, 64). *3526 – Las fuerzas republicanas intentan controlar las propiedades de la Casa Von Ferdinand. El conflicto termina en tablas, y la casa permanece como crítica de la Segunda República. (S&R, 14) *3550 – Revuelta Ur-Ukar luego de que el "sagrado" Monte Tenikiklun es comisionado para aprovechar sus minerales (CotG p. 56). *3555 – Los Vau reclaman Manitú en un tratado diplomático (WP p. 59). c. 3600 – El descubrimiento de colonias Zhuil-hishtu bajo las Montañas Etyriani llevan al pacto ente la Casa Keddah-Etyri. Los Etyri exchange mining y lumber rights for Casa Keddah help en eradicating their ancestral enemies (PC, 126). Beliah given a breathable atmosphere (SC, 57). Discovery de the Rassic y Keddahian records en Madoc (PC, 154). *3600 – Se agrega el primer Apéndice al Pequeño Catecismo (p. 88 PotCS). *3601 –La Segunda República establece el Departamento Ur-Ukar para lidiar con los asuntos Ur-Ukar (CotG p. 56). *3615 – Dior Du Ghent nace en Kish. (IS4, 2) *3623 - La Iglesia empieza a publica los Apéndices en una base cuaternal (p. 88 PotCS) *3664 –Empieza la terraformación en Kordeth (CotG p. 56). *3670 – Nace Azhara al-Malik "Flor de la Segunda República" (LotKW, pg 90) *3691 - Beginning de the "Second Shaprut Exile" de the Casa al-Malik (LotKW, pg 91). c.3700 – El Partido Universal, una coalición política pro -alienígena, anima reformas en el gobierno Republicano. (S&R, 92) *3716 – Se publica el libro "Apada"; esto trae reconocimiento a la condición de los Ur-Ukar en los Mundos Conocidos (CotG p. 56). *3722 – El Parlamentario Ciudadano Dior Dhu Ghent, un importante reformador del gobierno de Kish, muere. (IS4, 2) *3724 – Cortez (más adelante conocido como Cresta del Cielo) es descubierto por científicos de la Segunda República scientists. (SC2, 50) *3728 – Se reabre la ruta de salto entre Khayyam y Hira (SC, 13). c. 3730 – Nebula RAS-333W89 detectada en el cielo invernal del norte de Hira (SC, 44) *3758 – Un artifacto succionador de almas descubierto entre las Ruinas-Ur en Bannockburn. (FLT 87) *3760 – Instituto Phavian establecido (DbtS p. 22)/ Se funda el Instituto Phavian. (S&R, 59) *3768 – Azhara al-Malik muere dejando una advertencia de "plantar profundo para el duro invierno" (LotKW, pg 90). La científica Shakira O'Hearne trata de impresionar a un embajador Vau con su nuevo paradigma de las dinámicas endoplasmáticas de nueve dimensiones, la única respuesta del embajador es mover un labio y hacer un sonido undulante con la garganta. Es la única vez que se recuerda una señal de diversión en un embajador Vau (MotJ pg. 46). *3770 – La Segunda República descubre el imperio secreto de Egon (SC, 13). *3774 – Doramos anuncia que Dareth-4 (después Pentateuco) será su último y más grandioso proyecto terraformador (WP p. 11) *3777 – Empieza la terraformación en Dareth-4 (WP p. 12) c.3780 – Nebula RAS-333W89 reconocida como la Nebulosa Simurgh en el cielo de Irem (SC, 44). *3792 - Los debates del Arzobispo William y el Padre Vassily eleven el interés público. William argumenta que el espíritu necesitás más que tecnología para llenarse. *3796 – El Príncipe Chapero Li-Halan muere en un accidente de caza en Grial. Príncipe Markain el Magnífico gana el trono Li-Halan (LotKW, 72). *3797 – Diácono Virthume cierra un trato con Iohan Phelusi y Subotai Crick para producir la serie de linternas mágicas "Stans & Stultzy", basadas en el Pequeño Catecismo (p. 95 PotCS) *3799 – Naves exploradoras de la Segunda República descubren Gizeh. (SC2, 45) c. 3800 – La ruta de salto al sistema Ungavorox es descubierta. La interferencia de restos interestelares hacen imposible la exploración del sistema (EA: V13). Mineros Beliahanos colonizan ñla superficie del mundo para escapar del gobierno Republicano (SC, 57). Doramos estudia el Mar Químico de Rukh y, examinando el trabajo terradormador hecho por la corporación de Bjorn Egon, llama al mundo "una abominación, el uso más sin sentido y estúpido del arte forjador de mundos." (SC, 64). Los Wersa establecen una colonia cerca del Valle de Nieblas en Cuervo (SC, 112). Lágrima del Cielo descubierta desde Rukh. (SC2, 98) Los xenobiólogos que estudian el bandithen de Grial determinan que no es nativo del planeta. Su lugar de origen permanence oculto. (SB, 10) *3802 – Gizeh se une a la Segunda República. (SC2, 46) *3809 – Terraformación de Pentateuco completa (WP p. 12); Doramos muere meses después (WP p. 12) *3810 – La Ciudad Volante de Sekander es creada en Istakhr (IS2, pg29). *3811* - El pueblo de Sheshach desaparece de Pentateuco (WP. 21) *3812 – Los residents de la villa de Patolli en Pentateuco desaparecen, dejando nada más que tareas a medio hacer detrás (WP p. 12) *3816 - La Iglesia excomulga a los extremistas de Pira (p. 84 PotCS). 3020 - Palamedes muere a la edad de 267 Categoría:Historia Categoría:Conceptos Generales